dearamericafandomcom-20200215-history
Lucinda Lawrence
'''Lucinda Lawrence' (1822 – c. 1905) was the daughter of Aaron and Rebecca Lawrence. She had four siblings, Willis, Lemuel, Green, and Mary. Her family moved to Gonzales, Texas when she was younger. In October 1835, Lucinda witnessed the beginning of the Texas Revolution. Biography Early life In 1822, Lucinda was born to Aaron and Rebecca Lawrence in America. She had two older brothers, Willis and Lemuel, and two younger siblings, Green and Mary. Her family later emigrated to Texas when it was still a part of Mexico. Mary died during the trip. Texas Revolution In late September 1835, Lucinda's father was injured when an ox "gored" his leg with its horn. He developed a bad fever, which took two days to break. Later that month, Mexicans came to take back the town's cannon. They refused to return it, leading to a battle on October 2 which the Texians won. A few days later, Willis went to San Antonio to fight. The siege lasted for several weeks, finally concluding with a Mexican defeat on December 11. Willis returned just in time for Christmas. Willis decided to return to San Antonio just a few short weeks later. Lucinda and her family soon joined him since her mother was worried about her brother Isaac and his wife Esperanza. Lucinda attended a fandango in late February 1836. There she danced with a James Allen, with whom she shared her first kiss. The same night, Lucinda's family began packing after they heard that the Mexican army was near. Willis and Isaac remained behind to fight. Lemuel disappeared soon after the arrived back in Gonzales. Several days later, they received news that Alamo was defeated and Willis and Isaac were killed. Lucinda's family joined the "Runaway Scrape", heading towards the States. Her father had to stay behind in San Felipe due to his injury. Across the Trinity River, they met up with Lucinda's aunt Nancy, the wife of Henry who died at Goliad. Near the border, a messenger informed them that they had defeated Mexico. Lucinda's family headed back home. Later life Lucinda, her mother, and Green reached Gonzales after an arduous month-long journey. There they were greeted by Lemuel and her father, who had their crops "up and healthy". Lemuel, having been held prisoner by Comanche, had finally escaped and arrived home after several weeks. Later, Lucinda went to San Augustine Female Academy, before moving to Houston where she taught school. She married and had atleast two sons. Her husband and eldest son were killed while fighting with Terry's Rangers during the Civil War. Lucinda's youngest son built a mansion on Galveston Island, where she stayed until it was hit by a hurricane in 1900. She lived the rest of her life in Gonzales and passed away at eighty-three. Personality and traits Lucinda enjoyed learning and continued her education into her adulthood. She took particular delight in writing, making an entry in her diary nearly every day. Lucinda was occasionally prone to jealously, especially for her best friend Mittie Roe. After her experiences in the Texas Revolution, she grew as a person and stopped being jealous of Mittie. At thirteen, Lucinda was already interested in matters of romance. She alsp had a crush on her brother's friend Galba Fuqua. Family tree Behind the scenes *Lucinda is the lead character of A Line in the Sand. *She is portrayed by Amy Stewart in the 2000 television film. Stewart has appeared in The Boys Club, The Prince & Me, and Ice Princess Appearances *''A Line in the Sand'' *''Dear America: A Line in the Sand'' References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Dear America Category:Dear America characters Category:A Line in the Sand Category:A Line in the Sand characters